In today's modern society, portable electronic devices are used by most people numerous times during the day. One (1) disadvantage of frequent, regular use is that most portable electronic devices require additional charging cycles during the day due to power consumption and limited battery life. This can often prove to be difficult when the user is traveling and does not have access to a standard (e.g., 110-VAC) power outlet to charge the portable electronic device.
There are various types of portable chargers for portable electronic devices. Some types of portable chargers use a universal serial bus (USB) connector for connection to the portable electronic device. Other types of portable charges use magnetic induction to charge the portable electronic device. Today, most vehicles include USB-type connections to allow a user to charge or power a portable electronic device while driving. Older models of vehicle include a 12-VDC socket (i.e., cigarette lighter port) that can be used in combination with an adapter to allow a user to charge or power a portable electronic device while driving.
One (1) type of portable electronic device that has gained in popularity is the wearable device, such as an electronic watch (e.g., a smartwatch). Electronic watches generally have similar capabilities to a smart phone or tablet computer, but in a much smaller package. Some users prefer to wear the electronic watch for extended periods, including during sleep due to the ability of the electronic watch to track sleep patterns and serve as an alarm. This continuous use often requires the electronic watch to be charged more frequently.
One (1) limitation with the small size of the electronic watch is that most electronic watches are required to be charged by induction because a USB port would be too large and may increase the overall size of the watch. One (1) limitation with the induction charging devices for electronic watches is that the watch must sit on or hang from the charger and is generally coupled to the charger with a weak magnet. This weak magnet is often not strong enough to hold an electronic phone on the induction charger while in a moving vehicle. Other types of portable chargers are available but often prove to be large, cumbersome, and not aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a charging device for electronic watches that addresses the above-identified limitations and disadvantages.